<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Sink by Linorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051288">Under the Sink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien'>Linorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plumber AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose who you hire carefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Moneypenny/Bill Tanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Sink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts">Venstar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt challenge from Ven: “If it’s any consolation, most people find me absolutely incorrigible.”<br/>anon prompt: MoneyTanner.  Seriously.  Anything where Moneypenny and Tanner are in love.<br/>AU table: tradesman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Darling your voice is like an angle, sing to me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only like me for my voice, you’re just using me because we don’t own a radio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radio can’t compare. Besides, your arse is fine as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? You’re fixing the pipes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sitting on the sink ledge dear, but the sink isn’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve shrieked and stood up. “You, you scad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were showing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly was not. I was just keeping you company. Besides, I have a husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A husband who is now home and would like an explanation of what is going on.” Bill Tanner stood in the kitchen doorway with his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James Bond bumped his head on the bottom of the sink. “All done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe you are done. I paid you to fix my pipes, not seduce my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, it was entirely innocent” “If it’s any consolation, most people find me absolutely incorrigible.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>